Primer encuentro
by Natalie Nightray
Summary: Una pequeña niña se adentra en el bosque, encontrándose con el jinete pero quien sera el mas sorprendido, la pequeña o el jinete?


Wazoo~Wazoo, Ochkareza!

Hola a todo el mundo!, soy nueva en esta sección de fanfiction pero llevo leyendo algunas de sus historias, y me inspire en hacer una de ellos, antes que empiece aclarare algo importante: Sleepy Hollow no me pertenece, el libro es propiedad de Washinton Irving y la película es propiedad de Tim Burton. Ahora si, A DISFRUTAR!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Primer encuentro_

Era una tarde de otoño en un pequeño pueblo llamado Sleppy Hollow, el cielo estaba nublado, típico del lugar además de la estación misma, en aquel pueblillo abandonado de la mano de Dios sus habitantes vivían felices desde lo sucedido años atrás con la aparición del "El jinete sin cabeza", ahora ya no existía el miedo a que en cualquier momento podrían ser asesinados por aquel jinete germano, pero aun persistía el miedo a entrar al bosque del oeste, a pesar de que ya no amenazaba al pueblo sabían que aun existían tanto el árbol de los muertos como el despiadado jinete, así que mientras no fuera invocado todos estarían a salvo, pero sigamos con lo importante, aquella temporada, como todas las anteriores visitaban el pueblo el ahora matrimonio Crane-Van Tassel junto al joven Masbath, viajaban desde su hogar en New York para ver como avanzaba el pueblo, un año después de lo sucedido con el jinete y lady Van Tassel Ichabod y Katrina habían contraído matrimonio siendo bendecidos tres años después con la llegada de su primer hijo, fruto de su matrimonio, aquel pequeño ser resulto ser una niña, con la piel tan blanca como la nieve, cabellos tan negros como ala de cuervo y unos hermosos y cautivadores ojos azul zafiro, aquella bebe se llamaba Zafiro, en honor a aquellos ojos relucientes cual piedra preciosa, ella era el orgullo de sus padres, era educada en casa, Ichabod le enseñaba lectura, escritura, lógica, matemática, literatura, hasta en algunas ocasiones ella le ayudaba con sus casos te detective, Crane nunca dejaba de decirle que si seguía por aquel camino seria una de las mejores detectives de New York, Katrina le enseñaba herbolaria y remedios además de instruirla en las labores del hogar y el joven Masbath la cuidaba como a su propia hermana, la niña crecía en gracia y conocimiento aquella temporada era la favorita de Zafiro por que había oído, desde que podía recordar, las grandiosas historias que su familia contaba sobre aquel pueblo, mas, unos meses antes había escuchado por fin, la razón por la cual se le tenia prohibido a los habitantes ir al bosque del oeste, escucho hablar sobre espectros, muerte, un sinfín de relatos sobrenaturales, pero sobre todo, de un jinete germano que moraba solo aquel bosque, eso era algo que ella no podía soportar, la sola mención de la palabra "soledad" hacia que su corazón doliera, y su alma llorara, ella no podía imaginarse el dolor que sufría aquel espíritu, así que el tercer día desde su llegada, esa tarde de otoño escapo de la vista de sus padres y su "hermano" para ir a ver al germano, camino por las calles saludando a las personas que se topaba al caminar y a sus amigos, hasta que llego a la entrada del bosque, miro atrás, podía regresar y no arriesgarse, pero cuando ella tenía una idea en la cabeza no la sacaba hasta que su cometido estuviera terminado, así, a paso firme y decidido entro en aquel lugar, camino por un largo rato dándose cuenta de algo importante; estaba perdida, aquel lugar estaba en silencio sepulcral, hasta que escucho los cascos de un caballo cerca de ella, intentando descubrir de donde venían los siguió hasta que tropezó con una rama y callo al frio suelo lleno de hojas secas, tras ella logro escuchar el relinchar de un caballo, reuniendo todo el coraje que tenía giro la cabeza encontrándose frente a ella las patas de un caballo, subió la cabeza encontrándose con la cabeza de un majestuoso e imponente caballo negro, montando el caballo se encontraba su jinete que le veía desde arriba, con la piel pálida como la de un muerto, dientes afilados cual animal salvaje y ojos azul espectral que como un glacial congelaban tu alma y corazón:

-Que haces aquí pequeña?- Pregunto con voz fantasmal el espectro

-Me perdí señor- Respondió con su aun voz infantil pero sin perder sus buenos modales a pesar de tener escasos seis añitos

-Eso es lo que puedo ver, dime pequeña, que te trae a este bosque?- Pregunto interesado

-El jinete germano, señor- Respondió la peli-negra

-Por que lo buscas?- Dijo extrañado pues nadie lo buscaba

-He oído que esta muy solo aquí, en este bosque, así que he venido a hacerle compañía por un ratito- Dijo la pequeña detective con aire infantil pero aun así generoso

-Acaso no has oído lo que dicen de el?- Pregunto nuevamente intentando encontrar la razón por la cual no le temía

-He oído que asesinaba personas en batalla, que fue asesinado aquí, que volvió a la vida por obra de una señora fea y resentida que hurto su cabeza para que el le cumpliera su venganza- Respondió sabia e infantilmente la niña –Pero se que el no tubo la culpa de asesinar a las personas, puesto que la señora amargada lo obligo-

El jinete no pudo evitar soltar una risa, no espeluznante ni macabra, solamente una risa como si no fuera en ese momento un espíritu, si no un ser de carne y hueso, aquella risa contagio a la pequeña que al igual que su acompañante rió, de manera infantil pero a la vez delicada como la de una joven mujer:

-Y dime pequeña, que aras cuando lo veas?- Ante esta pregunta Zafiro paro de reír y mirando al soldado pensó un poco su respuesta y contesto

-Ya le dije, le are compañía para que no se sienta tan solo- Dijo con simpleza

-Pero, que pasa si te dijera que el jinete sanguinario del que hablas esta junto frente a ti- Tentó el hombre poniendo atención a la respuesta de la niña

-Eso quiere decir que el jinete eres tu?- El germano solo asintió y la niña puso una cara llena de felicidad –Pues solo diría que no todo es como lo cuentan, tu no eres horrible, ni espeluznante, ni nada de lo que dicen y mucho menos que no tienes cabeza, jeje-

Aquel espectro no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña y sutil sonrisa, por fin encontró un ser que no temía a su presencia, mas fue sacado de sus pensamientos al oir un quejido de dolor proveniente de la criatura en el piso frente a el

-Que tienes?- Exclamo preocupado

-Creo que me lastime mi tobillito, me duele y no me puedo levantar- Dijo la pequeña con voz adolorida

El germano bajo de su caballo "Temerario" y con grandes pisadas se acerco a la niña en el suelo, para tomarla en brazos, montando ambos el caballo con la niña frente a el, cubriéndola con su capa y su brazo derecho mientras que con el izquierdo dirigía a "Temerario" de regreso para llevar a la infante a casa, quien lo pensaría aquel al que nunca, ni cuando estaba vivo se le podía considerar un ser humano, cuidando como si de un tesoro se tratase a una niña para regresarla a casa:

-Y dime, cual es tu nombre?- Pregunto por tal vez ultima vez antes de dejar ir a aquel ser tan cálido

-Zafiro, Zafiro Crane Van Tassel- Dijo la oji-azul antes de caer dormida en brazos de aquel jinete

Entonces lo recordó, aquellos nombres, aquellas facciones, como no lo vio antes, aquella niña era el fruto de aquellas personas, aquel hombre, Ichabod Crane aquel que le devolvió la cabeza y Katrina Van Tassel aquella mujer a quien estuvo a punto de matar, por primera vez en toda su existencia se alegro de no asesinar a una persona, si aquel investigador no le hubiera dado su cabeza a tiempo la abría matado, negando así la existencia del ser que dormía cómodamente en sus brazos.

Mientras en el pueblo…

-Zafiro!, Zafiro donde estas?!- Gritaba Katrina buscando a su hija en la mansión Van Tassel

-Katrina que pasa?- Preguntó Ichabod llegando hasta su esposa que traía cara de angustia

-Ichabod, no has visto a Zafiro?- Pregunto esperanzada

-No, creí que estaba aquí contigo- Respondió el detective –Que ocurre?-

-No esta, nuestra hija no esta!- No aguantando mas se puso a llorar

-QUE!- Exclamo el padre de la niña espantado –Como que no esta!-

-Me descuide un minuto con algunas cosas y cuando reaccione no estaba, Masbath la esta buscando en el pueblo, lo lamento- Exclamó llorando sobre el pecho de su esposo

-No es tu culpa, veras que Masbath la encontrara- Intento consolarla

En eso la puerta principal se abrió revelando al ya no tan joven Masbath agitado entrando en dirección a sus "amos":

-Señor, unas señoras del pueblo me han dicho que han visto a Zafiro hace unos momentos- Dijo haciendo que el matrimonio respirara de alivio

-Donde!- Preguntaron con la cara esperanzada

-No lo se, pero unos amigos de ella me han dicho la que vieron en dirección al bosque del oeste- Exclamo con cara preocupada

-EL BOSQUE DEL OESTE!- Masbath asintió –EL JINETE GERMANO!-

Los tres corrieron en dirección al bosque, una vez hay la llamaron como si su vida dependiera de ello:

-ZAFIRO!- Gritaron los tres a unisonó obteniendo como resultado después de unos minutos el relinchar de un caballo y la silueta del germano frente a ellos

-Jinete- Respondió el investigador en sorpresa al verlo, mas su sorpresa fue mayor al ver en sus brazos la silueta de su hija –Zafiro! Que le has hecho?-

-No la he lastimado si a eso te refieres, fue a buscarme solo por curiosidad y la he traído de regreso- Dijo bajando del caballo para caminar en dirección a Katrina y dejar a ese hermoso ser en los brazos de su madre la cual la abrazo como recién nacida

El jinete dio media vuelta para montar de nuevo su caballo he ir de regreso a su morada, tras el se escucho un "gracias" provocando que el volteara a ver a la familia de nuevo, así con su hija en brazos emprendieron el camino de vuelta a casa, no sin antes la pequeña le viera con esos ojos azules con gran ternura y musitara un "volveré" para después desaparecer junto a su familia y el de vuelta al bosque esperando aquella promesa…

Diez años después…

Una joven de 16 años de edad corría por el bosque perseguida por un lobo de pelaje plateado que brillaba con la luna, la joven no te temía, pero no era tan tonta como para enfrentarse a un animal con hambre, sus pies le fallaron y termino en el suelo, cuando pensó que ese seria su fin el relinchar de un caballo ahuyentó al lobo, así la joven mujer levanto su delicado rostro asía su salvador, y se volvieron a encontrar, esos helados ojos azul espectral y esos relucientes y cálidos zafiros…

-Hola de nuevo, Zafiro- Respondió el jinete recitando con ternura y devoción el nombre de la chica –A que regresas?-

-A cumplir mi promesa…- Dijo levantándose del suelo -…Te dije que volvería, mi espectral jinete-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y que tal?, excelente, bien, mas o menos, pasable, mal, un horror, no tienes futuro?

Me esforcé en este fanfic, aun que el final me salió muy, mmm, no se, raro?, ojala les haya gustado y me dejen un comentario al menos, n_n


End file.
